Noches de luna
by Indira de Snape
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks se ve en la necesidad de recurrir a la ultima persona que hubiese querido pedirle ayuda...pero una madre tiene que hacer lo que sea por su hijo
1. Chapter 1-

Capitulo I.- El principio de dolores

Después de la guerra contra Voldemort, la vida del mundo mágico trato de regresar a la normalidad, aunque las cicatrices de la guerra estaban ahí, siempre latentes, hermanos, tíos, primos, amigos perdidos y por su puesto padres. Para Teddy Lupin habían pasado 2 años desde que había perdido a su padre, su madre siempre le hablaba de él y tenía un par de fotos por ahí, que veía de vez en cuando, cuando a su madre le daba la nostalgia, pero el mundo de Teddy era jugar, había heredado la capacidad de su madre por cambiar ciertos aspectos de su cuerpo a voluntad, por el momento solo cambiaba el color de su cabello y ojos, era lo más que controlaba y se llenaba de satisfacción cada vez que sus abuelos y su madre le aplaudían cuando aprendía un nuevo color, la vida de Teddy Lupin era feliz, hasta que cierto día le paso algo muy extraño.

Nymphadora Tonks llegaba de trabajar esa tarde, tratando de auto converse que había sido un gran día, para no llegar con malas vibras a casa y hacer sentir mal a Teddy, Tonks suspiro al recordar su día, siempre se desempeñaba como auror pero en el rango mas bajo, no porque sus habilidades no dieran para mas, si no que prefería no hacer trabajos tan arriesgados, estresantes o largos por Teddy, no quería descuidarlo, saco su varita al estar frente a su casa y a pronunciar la clave para abrir la puerta iba cuando escucho como se rompía algo dentro de la casa y su madre gritaba con desesperación

-Teddy! Teddy! Cariño te pasa?!

Tonks pronuncio el hechizo sin esperar a escuchar mas y entro como un vendaval a la casa y lo vio en el suelo, a su hijo tirado, estaba convulsionando o eso le parecía, su madre trataba de calmarlo, ella se acerco e inconscientemente retiro a su madre de un empujón del cuerpo de Teddy este se sacudía y ella vio algo que la golpeo como nunca nada en su vida, su hijo tenía los ojos hacia atrás y si su mirada no la engañaba los incisivos de su pequeño habían crecido bastante notable y su instinto de madre lo supo, sin esperar más, lo tomo bajo la mirada atónita de su madre preguntándole que haría, a donde lo llevaría, pero ella no respondió, solo desapareció de su casa hasta San Mungo, el corazón le latía aceleradamente ella cargaba a su hijo sentía que cada segundo eran minutos, entro al hospital y se acerco a recepción.

-Por favor!, necesito ayuda!

-¿Qué le pasa? Pregunto la recepcionista al tiempo que se ponía en pie

-Es mi hijo, yo no…..

-Como se llama su hijo?

-Ted Lupin

La recepcionista la miro significativamente y convoco a las Enfermeras y en el acto un grupo de 4 personas le quitaron a su hijo lo acostaron en una camilla y se lo llevaron flotando, ella iba tras él pero la recepcionista se le interpuso en el camino

-Señora, deje que los profesionales se encarguen de él, siéntese, la llamaran en cuanto sepan algo.

-No!, por favor no me deje aquí, necesito saber…

-La entiendo, pero debe dejar hacer su trabajo a los profesionales, por el bien de su hijo.

Tonks suspiro y asintió resignada….la recepcionista la llevo hasta la sala de espera y ella se sentó, estaba como en automático, solo se sentó sin pensar en nada, al cabo de 5 minutos luego que la recepcionista se había ido se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos y a retorcerse las manos, su madre llego al cabo de otro momento y obligo a Tonks a sentarse y la abrazo, esta empezó a llorar, se sentía impotente, no sabia que pasaba, su madre se levanto y le trajo agua, tomo solo un poco y así estuvieron, al cabo de una hora el médico entro.

-Usted es la madre de Ted Lupin?

-Si!...yo soy! Dijo y se paró de un salto.

-Necesito que me acompañe, le dijo el médico y ella asintió y se fue tras el

Ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos, tenía un presentimiento angustioso, no quería que le dijeran lo que ella estaba pensando que era, pero todo su ser le gritaba que uno de sus peores temores se volverían realidad…..en una esquina el doctor logro esquivar a alguien con un poco de dificultad, pero Tonks iba distraída y se golpeo de frente con esa persona.

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas Nymphadora! Le reclamo alguien, ella del golpe y de la distracción no pudo identificarlo por su voz, pero cuando vio frente a ella la placa de jefe de aurores, división especial supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, lo encaro y lo vio con su típica cara de molestia y arrogancia, lo vio unos segundos y no pudo mas, sentía cierto malestar hacia el...sabía que nada tenía que ver con el que hubiera sobrevivido la guerra y Remus hubiera muerto, pero sentía que así era, que él no debió sobrevivir, que ese cupo de supervivencia debió dejárselo a Remus, ella siguió su camino al igual que él, sin decirse nada, no tenían ni siquiera una relación cordial, cuando se encontraban en el cuartel de aurores ni siquiera se dirigían la mirada, siguió al médico y este se detuvo frente a un cuarto, parecía todo de cristal, pero no se veía nada.

-Señora Lupin, su hijo padece una rara condición que se ha desarrollado hasta ahora, suponemos que fue por cambios en su sistema, ya sabe a medida crecen se…

-Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que tiene mi hijo?, pregunto Tonks interrumpiéndolo sin querer, no soportaba mas la incertidumbre

El doctor le hizo una seña a alguien y encendieron una luz y Tonks lo vio, se acerco al vidrio y empezó a llorar sin poder parar entre sollozos el médico le explicaba

-La … condición de él cómo puede verlo, es pues licantropía…lo siento señora Lupin

Esta lloro, gruesas lagrimas se resbalaban por su rostro mientras veía a su hijo como una bolita de pelos atada a la cama tratando de moverse.

-¿Por qué lo han amarrado? Pregunto con un tono de lastima, al tiempo que sacaba un pañuelo de la cartera.

-Es para que no se lastime, ya sabe no tienen conciencia y puede…de hecho ya se hizo dos cortes en la cara…pero no se preocupe ya nos encargamos de eso

Tonks solo asintió y miro fijo a su hijo, no lo podía creer, algo dentro de ella le decía que eso iba a pasar, era uno de sus mayores miedos y ahora se hacía realidad, era horrible…..

-Señora Lupin, la volvió a interrumpir el medimago….tengo que mencionarle…se aclaro la garganta y se arreglo sus gafas, Tonks lo veía fijo.

-Digame, urgió Tonks

-Bueno, vera, esta vez si puede quedarse su hijo, pero en lo venidero, tendrá que pasar su transformación en casa, es un riesgo para el personal del hospital….usted sabe, podrían…podrían adquirir…en fin, después de la transformación, como siempre se auto lastiman, con mucho gusto podremos atender a su hijo.

-Pe…pero…..¿no hay otro método?...y la poción matalobo?

-Me temo que si quiere optar por esa opción tendrá que buscarla por sus propios medios …Tonks lo miro sorprendida y el medimago se puso un poco nervioso…entiéndanos señora, esta condición no es muy común, la preparación de esta poción es difícil, no hay personal especifico para esto…pero creo que hay lugares en los cuales se dedican a venderla…..no estoy seguro…nadie quiere verse envuelto en… es muy difícil nada mas…termino el médico…Tonks se debatía entre la indignación, la rabia y la comprensión, no era culpa del médico, al final, todavía no habían programas de ayuda a este tipo de condición, no eran muchas víctimas y la mayoría se recluía en los bosques…

-Entiendo, gracias de todos modos le dijo Tonks, a lo que el médico asintió y se alejo

-Miro por el vidrio nuevamente a su bolita de pelos y sintió como su corazón se partía…debía encontrar una forma de ayudarlo, con esa poción, no solo por la transformación si no porque no quería que el mismo se hiciera daño, apoyo la frente en el cristal y automáticamente como si la suplica le hubiese sido respondida, recordó con quien se había topado hacia poco rato en el hospital, abrió los ojos de golpe y no pudo evitar fruncir el seño y negar con la cabeza.

-Ese idiota no va a querer ayudarme….pensó y se paso una mano por la cara…debía intentarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Hola!, las disculpas por no escribir esto en el primer cap…la verdad pensé que lo había escrito ..en fin….

Esta idea me estaba rondando ya hacía mucho tiempo y quería compartirla para las que amen a Severus XD

*IMPORTANTEE! : LAS QUE SEAN AMANTES DE LA PAREJA REMUS/TONKS NO LEAN ESTA HISTORIA…PODRIAN CONSIDERARLA SACRILEGIO XD

Ahora solo es un fic, sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión y por tener vivo a Severus jejejeje bueno, feliz semana y a leer!

Capítulo II .- La visita

Tonks llego al trabajo muy temprano ese día, ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que estuvo en el hospital con Ted y no había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con el "susodicho", la verdad rara vez coincidían, no estaban ni siquiera en la misma área. Ella había hablado con Harry y este se había ofrecido a hablar con él para ver si conseguía la ayuda, pero algo dentro de Tonks le grito que lo mejor era que lo hiciera ella,

-Buenos días Tonks! Menciono un Auror de piel pálida y alto

-Hola Mactrol…. ¿que haces tan temprano?

-Guao Tonks!, que cara tienes! Dijo sin responder la pregunta asombrado del rostro de Tonks

-Gracias…anoche estuve un poco….ocupada- le dijo junto con un suspiro se vio reflejada en una de las ventanas de las oficinas y se vio, ojerosa, demacrada, cansada….la verdad, esas dos semanas poco había dormido y cuando lograba dormirse las pesadillas de su hijo siendo rechazado o cortándose el cuello por el mismo se repetían una y otra vez.

-Ya…pero …¿todo bien con tu hijo?

-Si, todo bien, mintió Tonks, no quería dar explicaciones.

-Oye aceptarías cenar conmigo ahora en la noche?, Tonks lo miro un poco confundida, pero luego entendió.

-No lo siento no puedo….tengo que cuidar a Ted.

-Ah! Bueno! Si algún día me quieres invitar a tu casita a conocer a tu hijo por mi encantado! Le dijo sonrojándose.

-Claro….un día de estos contesto, no quería tener que explicarle por catorceava vez que no quería nada con el.

-Bien…feliz día!

-Igual dijo y se resigno a no cumplir nuevamente su misión para tratar de apalear el problema de su hijo, este día le esperaba muchísimo trabajo.

Salió del trabajo, pero diferente a otros días su rumbo era diferente, arrugo en su mano un pedazo de papel con una dirección escrita…era ahora o nunca.

Se apareció frente a una casa de tamaño regular y para ser justa muy bonita, había escuchado ese rumor hacía un año que él se había mudado de su antigua casa en la calle de la hilandera a una más grande y bonita, escogida por Lucios Malfoy, ignoraba si él la había pagado la casa o no sabia ni le interesaba…las piernas le temblaban, le sudaban las manos _"desgraciado…hasta en esto te ha ido bien, te odio, te odio"_ pensó Tonks y toco el timbre, espero un par de minutos y se abrió la puerta.

Ahí estaba con su atuendo de siempre, su traje militar y capa negra, desde que era jefe de aurores parecía que no se lo quitaba.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren quien viene a verme…Nymphadora …. Lupin dijo esto ultimo con un muy mal disimulado disgusto. Ella se quedo callada, no sabia que hacer, solo trago un poco de saliva y se armo de valor.

-Hola Snape…¿puedo pasar?, Snape ladeo la cabeza notablemente extrañado y entrecerró los ojos y se quedo ahí de pie por un par de segundo que parecieron eternos.

-Claro… dijo y se hizo a un lado dando a entender que podía entrar….cerro la puerta tras de si y Tonks hecho una ojeada rápida a la decoración…parecía una casa….normal…nada que ver a como vivía antes en las lúgubres mazmorras, ella se dio la vuela y lo vio directamente a los ojos, Severus dibujo una sonrisa de claramente de burla.

-Dime Nymphadora….¿te perdiste?...porque no creo que vengas a visitarme le dijo mientras tomaba asiento, pero no hizo ademan para que ella se sentara así que no queriendo incomodarlo se quedo de pie, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, cerraba y abría la boca pero luego se retenía….que difícil era!. Severus borro su sonrisa de golpe y se puso en pie

-Nymphadora….al contrario de ti no tengo tanto tiempo libre…..pero ella solo se limito a mirarlo, con un sentimiento de opresión que Severus no pudo identificar, él la miro inquisitivamente, ella no aparto su mirada y el pudo utilizar legeremancia, el quería salir ya de eso, sabía que ella había llegado por algo especifico no para visitarlo o algo por el estilo, no eran amigos ni nada que se le pareciera….la sola idea de ser amigo de ella le daba malestar, repulsión para ser exacto…la consideraba un ser muy inferior, aun así entro en su mente con curiosidad y pudo dilucidar el problema.

-Ya veo…le dijo viéndola fijamente…así que después de todo Lupín le dejo algo a tu hijo. Tonks se mordió el labio se sentía humillada, en serio lo odiaba.

-Yo…yo quería saber…

-Si, -la corto- se lo que querías saber, le dijo tajante…y la respuesta es no…ahora si me disculpas le dijo y le dio la espalda

-Por favor te lo pido, si quieres me arrodillo, ayúdame eres el único que puede ayudarme….créeme que trate de conseguirla en otro lugar…pero en el país por el momento no hay pocionistas capaces de realizar la matalobos….por favor!, no sé qué decirte!, él la volvió a ver, estaba cansado, no quería ayudar a nadie más sin recibir nada a cambio, estaba arto de ser mártir,

-No Nymphadora, no es mi problema y no te voy ayudar, seria una molestia. Las lagrimas se le agolparon en los ojos y Snape al ver esto desvió la mirada.

- Hare lo que quieras! Ayudame…. Te lo pido

-No hay nada que me interese de ti Lupin…le siseo con odio, para que entendiera, que el odio que sentía por Lupin era aun mas que el desprecio que sentía por ella…ella lo vio y no pudo contener las lagrimas y vio en su cara la genuina expresión de la desesperación.

-Severus…..por favor….algo dentro de él se removió y le provoco una sensación de asfixia, cerró los ojos y recordó a Dumbledore….y como le pedía que ayudara a Lupin, maldijo por lo bajo y solto el aire con fuerza.

-Esta bien Nymphadora…te enseñare hacer la dichosa poción, mientras aprendes porque con tus habilidades seguro tardaremos una vida, puedes traerlo aquí y le darás la poción

-Pensé que…..

-No, no puedes llevártela, puede contaminarse en el camino y si usas magia- dijo al ver que iba hacer un ademan para interrumpir-también puedes echarla a perder…no creas que será grato para mi tenerlos a ambos en mi casa…

-Los ojos de Nymphadora se iluminaron, no podía creer había sido más fácil de lo que creía, quiso abrazarlo pero sabia que podía molestarlo así que tenía que andar con cuidado.

-Gracias Severus!

-Se, se, … ahora vete quiero descansar…. dijo haciendo un ademan para que se fuera.

Ella salió de la casa sintiendo que había ganado parte de la batalla, ella tendría que aprender hacer la poción para ya no verse en esa penosa situación.

Severus vio el calendario y con un suspiro se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para la luna llena

-Maldito Lupin!, malditos merodeadores, nunca me dejan nada bueno, solo a sus odiosos hijos…..miro a un lado y vio la portada de un libro que le habían regalado, lo tomo con brusquedad y leyó el titulo "vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore".

-Maldito Albus! Dijo al tiempo que tiraba el libro al suelo con rabia

- Ni muerto dejas de controlarme! Espeto y con un revoloteo de su capa se fue de la sala.


End file.
